Miracle Men
by TJ6
Summary: The women behind some of our favorite miracle men.
1. Intros: Boy meets girl

_I own nothing! I'm poor as dirt, with only rent money to my name..._

**

* * *

**

**MARISSA JENKINS**

They had been together their entire lives. Well, there was that one recess when they had been convinced that the opposite sex was fatally contaminated with cooties, but that had passed… Hell, there was no way they couldn't be together. Not only were they neighbors, they were born in the same hospital, on the same day… And even as they grew older wherever you found Jack O'Callahan you found Marissa Jenkins.

They were each other's first everything: first friend, first kiss, first date… First love.

It happened after a few failed attempts at dating, on both ends. Everyone said it wasn't working because Marissa and OC belonged together. It was true. They did.

When Marissa's dad died Jack was her rock, and when he broke his ankle and had to re-learn how to skate she was his shoulder to lean on. When he was accepted to Boston University it was assumed she would go with him. But she didn't.

They all said it wasn't going to last when Marissa declared she was going to New York to further her music career.

But it did. It had to.

They were soulmates.

**SARA PALMERS**

No one could infuriate Sara Palmers the way Mark Johnson could. Ever since their first meeting, when he literally ran into her and knocked her flat on her ass, they tried to make each other's lives miserable.

It was unusual, all her friends said, for Mark Johnson to make anyone angry. He was nothing but quiet, thoughtful, polite…

Sara disagreed.

When the summer of their freshman year arrived it was hard to say who was more relieved. During said summer it pissed off the fiery business major that she constantly thought of the bane of her existence during their few months apart.

When sophomore year began it was clear that their relationship had changed. Instead of avoiding each other like the plague they would now 'accidentally on purpose' run into each other. Of course each of their encounters ended in an argument. But the real change came when, after one of their more heated exchanges, Mark finally worked up the nerve to kiss the red head.

They didn't start dating until their junior year and even after the dating began the bickering continued. That was one of Sara's favorite things about their relationship though.

Constant fighting meant constant making up.

**ERIN MCCLANAHAN**

Erin McClanahan had her first date when she was 18 years old. Unlike most girls she didn't blame this travesty on her parents. No, the blame landed squarely on the shoulders of her older brothers, Ryan and Robbie.

Though she loved them both dearly, especially Robbie who was only 10 months older than her, they were annoying as hell. She could admit that her brothers and their 'tests' had kept her had kept her from going out with some real losers; they had also kept her from experiencing a lot of life.

Luckily the first boy Erin really ever wanted to pass her brothers' tests was Robbie's best friend and teammate, Buzz Schneider.

The moment Robbie introduced the two he knew it was over. It was inevitable. As an overprotective older brother he had signed his own death warrant. But, Robbie decided, at least it was Buzzy.

It could have been worse.

**VALERIE DEAN**

She was the only who still called him Mikey, everybody else called him Rammer. Even now, when they were both 19, she still called him Mikey.

Val's family moved to Minnesota from Buffalo, New York when she was 7 years old. She and Rammer met in school, a few days after the move, he was the only one not to make fun of her accent. Instant friendship.

So many people over the years had commented on their friendship. How they were perfect together… How long had they been dating…

These comments had always been met with vehement denial. No way! They weren't dating… They were just friends…

The truth was Val lost her heart that fateful day in the second grade. But there was no way she could tell Rammer. Her Mikey.

There was no way he could feel the same way about her anyway…

**ASHLEIGH BEAUCHAMP**

She was supposed to go to Yale. Ashleigh's mother, Dominique, was adamant. And after Ashleigh's father died whatever Dominique wanted Dominique got.

Ash didn't want to go to Yale though, so Harvard it was. Her mother couldn't say much; it was still Ivy League after all.

It was another little act of rebellion that had caused Ash to go to a bar just outside the Boston University campus with her friends. And it was this act of rebellion that had caused Ashleigh to meet the brunette hockey player she had grown to love.

Dave Silk was a flirt. He knew it. Everybody knew it. He was also the kind of guy never to back down from a dare. So when he was dared to pick up the cute blonde at the bar, how could he say no?

He was thrown for a loop when he met Ashleigh Beauchamp. She was a brilliant, blonde French girl from Hartford, Connecticut. Her mom was rich, but she was working her way through school… She was an enigma.

She was just what Silk needed.

**AVERY TYLER**

Ava Tyler had 5 brothers; in fact, two of them were her triplets. Her mother and grandmother, Nana, had tried everything to make her their little girl, but as luck would have it she was a huge tomboy.

Hockey, baseball, and football were her passions, not the dance or piano lessons her mother had forced on her as a child. Motor oil ran through her veins… it's the way she was.

Her father and brothers were ecstatic when she decided to go to Duluth to study sports medicine, her mother… not so much. Both of her triplets went to Duluth. They were on the UMD Bulldogs, so her hanging out with the team was a given.

Bah was her favorite, besides Adam and Aaron of course. But the whole team was so sweet, her best friends, and they never minded when she asked to play hockey with them…

She'd never had a boyfriend before, she had 5 older brothers for God's sake, plus boys were just her friends. So when Bah kissed her randomly one day… well, it was a surprise to say the least.

Nana and her mother were thrilled when Ava finally came home with a boyfriend.

Even if he was a hockey player…

**ANN-MARIE KENNEDY**

Ann-Marie was a Texan, born and bred. Why she decided to leave Hard Luck, her family's ranch, and go all the way to Minnesota for school no one really knew. Not even her. But even though she missed her family and her horses and her friends… she was glad she did it.

She loved Minnesota, despite the cold. She loved the school, her classes, the people, and her job.

Erin McClanahan, a friend from her environmental studies class, had taken Ann-Marie under her wing, which included getting the blonde a waitressing job at Louie's, the campus bar. She loved people; so working at Louie's was perfect for her.

Robbie McClanahan fell for her the minute he saw her. She was serving Phil Verchota, Eric Strobel, and Buzz Schneider and was laughing at something Buzzy had said. When he got to the table Buzz and his sister, Erin, who had been in the washroom, introduced her. From that moment he knew.

Now, if only he could work up the nerve to talk to her…

**LAINA KENNEDY**

Laina didn't trust men. The reason? Lucas Harrison.

Luke, her ex-boyfriend, had always been a little bit scary. Her brothers and sisters, especially Ann-Marie and the twins, had never liked him. That should have been her first clue Ann-Marie liked everyone…

Luke didn't take their breakup well. In fact, instead of acknowledging it he attacked her. With a few of his friends.

Laina couldn't deal with the aftermath of the attack, so what she did was pack up and move to Minnesota. To be with her sister she said. But it wasn't true.

She just needed to get away.

So, she moved in with Ann-Marie and got a job, as chef, at Louie's. Things were going alright…

She didn't expect her sister to become 'best friends' with a hockey team, she didn't expect to meet Jim Craig, and she didn't expect her life to change.

She didn't trust men.

But she would trust him.

**MERCEDES MONTOYA-CORTEZ**

Mercedes Montoya-Cortez had always been a shy girl. When she moved to the states, from Spain, it was especially hard for her. She was 11, her mother had just died, and she spoke little to no English. Yes, life sucked for Mercedes.

Not only did her dad move her to the states, he moved her to Minnesota. A place where there were virtually no Spanish people whatsoever. So no one spoke Spanish and she barely spoke English, Mercedes' compensation technique: don't talk.

Juan Cortez tried everything to get his daughter to make new friends, talk to people, but she refused to speak English. Therefore he became her only friend.

Eventually, by the time she was 16, Mercedes did learn English, though she tried to use it as little as possible.

When she was 21 Juan got the job of the University of Minnesota's caretaker. And Mercedes developed a new passion. Figure skating.

Juan, in an effort to encourage Mercedes' new love, often gave his daughter the keys to the U of M arena.

She used the rink, everyday, that's how she met Herb Brooks and most of the Gophers. None of them understood her though; she refused to speak in English…

She never anticipated Mike Eruzione, a hockey player who spoke Spanish…

How was she to know one of her greatest loves would lead her to the other?

**CATALINA DOMINGUEZ**

Catalina Dominguez grew up in a small town called Lincon in the Andes. It was a poor, rustic, Peruvian town, but she loved it. It was all she knew. Then her parents died. No one knew exactly what happened…

The last thing Cat wanted was to leave her whole world behind. But no one ever listened to distraught six-year-old girls…

So Cat was sent to Canada to live with her only living relative, "Uncle Sol".

Solomon Riviera took Cat in without a second thought, he had no experience with kids, but the little Peruvian tugged at his heartstrings. With her dark, soulful eyes and long black hair… how could he say no?

He taught her all he knew: right from wrong, don't talk to strangers… and most importantly how to skate.

She loved skating. Something about the cold air on her face as she whipped around the rink as fast as she could… it reminded her of home. When she was 13 she switched from speed skating to figure skating.

She was good. Really good.

Sol was so proud when she was invited to go to the Olympics. His little Kitty Cat.

Representing Peru was something Cat was very passionate about, she didn't remember much about it. But it was home.

Nothing was going to stop her, not even a quiet Conehead by the name of Mark Pavelich.


	2. Tryouts

_I just wanted to clarify that I did know that Rizzo was Italian. I just figured Italian and Spanish are pretty similar... Um, what else? Thank you so much for all the reviews, I was honestly surprised to get so many. I hope this chapter is up to par. Please review._

* * *

Marissa groaned as her phone rang. She poked her head out from under her covers and glanced at her alarm clock. 6:03. She growled as she picked up the phone. "This better be good." 

"Well, it's a pleasure to talk to you too, Sweetheart."

She growled again, but there was a smile on her face. "You're way too happy this early in the morning, O'Callahan."

"Yeah, well, I got invited to try out in Colorado."

"What for?" Her smile widened at the guttural sound Jack made. She loved teasing her boyfriend this way.

"Marissa!"

"Jack!"

"It's for-"

"The Olympics, I know."

"Marissa-"

"Relax Jack. The Olympics are here, in New York, right?"

"Yeah, Lake Placid."

"I'll see you then."

"I haven't made the team yet, baby."

"You will." She yawned.

Jack laughed, he had always been amazed at the confidence that the singer had in him. "I'll let you go. You're tired and I have a plane to catch."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

She grinned and burrowed back underneath her covers. Talking to Jack always made her feel all lightheaded and loved. Her dreams would definitely be sweet.

* * *

"Erin! Hey, Er!"

The brunette turned at the sound of her name. She was surprised when her brother and her boyfriend came running up to her. Robbie scooped her up and spun her in a circle. When Robbie set her down Buzz pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. "Uh, guys, I know I said I was okay with all of this…" He gestured wildly between his sister and his friend "but could you please not do that in front of me?"

Erin laughed and pulled away from Buzz slightly, but stayed close enough for him to keep one arm wrapped around her. "What's got you two so excited?"

"You'll never guess."

"You got invited to try out for the Olympic hockey team." It was hard to keep a straight face at her brother's expression.

"Who told you?"

"First Jannie, then I ran into Rammer and Val, then Eric and Neal, and finally Verchota."

"Oh." As quickly as Robbie's face fell it brightened again. "Well you're coming right?"

"Coming? Coming where?"

"To Colorado." Buzz answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I can't."

"Why can't you?" Robbie asked.

"Why can't she what?" The three turned as Ann-Marie, Erin's good friend, wandered up to them. Erin and Buzz looked to Robbie to answer.

"Um… well… Uh…"

"Why can't I go to Colorado." Erin interrupted, taking pity on her big brother.

"Why would you want to go to Colorado?"

"Me and Robbie got invited to tryout for the Olympic team." Buzz said, puffing out his chest. He withered a bit when both girls laughed at him. "Hey!"

"Relax, Buzz." Erin said wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly for a minute.

"Seriously," Ann-Marie said; she hugged Buzz first then she hugged Robbie. Erin and Buzz barely managed to suppress their laughter at Robbie's incredibly red face. "that's really great." The blonde then turned to Erin "So why don't you want to go?"

"It's not that I don't want to." She defended, "It's that I can't."

"Why not?"

"First of all I don't have the money for a plane ticket and second, I have work. Plus," She addressed Robbie "I don't think mom and dad would appreciate me gallivanting across the country with my boyfriend to see hundreds of young hockey players."

"Hundreds?" Erin nodded at her friend. "Can I come?"

Erin giggled at her friend's comment before her brother drew her attention away. "First of all," Robbie mimicked "Buzzy and I have taken care of the ticket, second you haven't taken any time off in over a year, except a night or two for an away game, and lastly I'll be there. Mom and dad know nothing will happen with me around."

Erin snorted "I'm sorry, aren't you the one that introduced me to Buzzy in the first place?"

Robbie glared at her "Shut up."

"You should go."

"I can't," Erin, protested "I have to save my time off for the actual Olympic games."

"That's what you're on about?" Ann-Marie asked. "Don't worry about it. This tryout thing's only a week, right?" Buzz nodded. "Laina and I can cover your shifts. You should go."

"But-"

"Go!" Ann-Marie insisted, backing away from them. "I'm going to talk to Laina right now!"

"But-"

Robbie smirked at her "I guess you're coming, huh?"

Erin glared at her brother "Shut up."

"Er-"

"Um… well… uh…" She mocked.

"Not fair Erin." She stuck her tongue out at him and stomped away. "Oh, that's real mature!" The two hockey players looked at each other briefly before rushing after her. "Erin! Hey, Erin, wait up!"

* * *

"Holy crap…" Erin muttered as she was jostled for at least the hundredth time.

Buzz draped an arm about her shoulders and pulled her against his side. "Just stick with me, Er."

She just shook her head. "You're so lame sometimes."

Buzz laughed and was about to respond when he was interrupted "Buzzy!"

"Hey, Phil!" Buzz dragged Erin with him as he went to greet their friend.

"Hey Erin."

"Philly." She nodded at Verchota, then turned to Buzzy "I'm gonna go make my way to the stands, okay?" Her boyfriend nodded and kissed her lightly. "I'll be cheering for you." He nodded again and watched her until she disappeared from his line of vision, then he turned back to Verchota.

* * *

Erin made her way into the rink's bleachers, after a lot of pushing, catcalling, and butt pinching. She looked around and spotted a group of girls sitting high up, behind one of the nets. She smiled as she went up to introduce herself. "Hey," She had to raise her voice to be heard above the noise of hundreds of hockey players making their way onto the ice. 

Two of the girls, the ones who were sitting slightly away from the rest of the group smiled in greeting. "Hi."

Erin made her way over to the two girls. "I'm Erin."

"Ava." The dark haired girl smiled, introducing herself. "Ava Tyler, and this is Ashleigh."

"Are you here for one of the guys?" The blonde, Ashleigh asked as Erin sat down.

"A couple actually," She shrugged, "but mostly for my brother and my boyfriend."

"You're dating one of the players?"

"Yeah." Erin nodded. "Buzz Schneider. He's number 25, in the Gophers jersey."

"A Gopher, eh?" Ashleigh smiled.

"Don't tell me." Erin groaned, "You're here for a Terrier."

"Dave Silk." She nodded and smiled proudly.

"And you?" Erin asked the brunette.

Ava held her hands up in her own defense "I'm not here for a Gopher or a Terrier. I'm a Bulldog."

"Still Minnesota." Ashleigh pointed out, a smile on her face.

"True enough." Ava laughed.

"So, boyfriend? Brother? Cousin? Nephew? Son?"

Ava laughed again. "Boyfriend and brothers actually. My triplets, Adam and Aaron, and my boyfriend Bah."

"I'm sorry," Ashleigh, asked "Bah?"

"Yeah," Ava shrugged "You know, like a sheep?"

"I'm not even gonna laugh." Erin smiled, "My boyfriend's called Buzz." She looked over at the larger group of girls, as they started giggling and sighing as the boys started scrimmaging. "What about them? They here for guys too?"

Ava rolled her eyes "Some of them, maybe, most of them are just hockey groupies though."

"Ugh." Erin rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Then her brother appeared on the ice. "Whoo! Go Robbie! Kick some ass!" She laughed, as far away as she was she could still see her brother's face turn red. She turned to Ava and Ashleigh with a wicked glint in her eyes "He hates it when I embarrass him like that."

"So do my brothers." Ava grinned, a similar look in her eyes "But the Tyler boys have yet to appear."

"Let me know when they do." Erin smirked.

Ashleigh just laughed. "You guys are evil." The groupies looked at the three girls in disgust.

* * *

"Hey," Buzz nudged Robbie "Isn't that Erin?"

Robbie looked up at the bleachers and groaned when he saw his sister, along with a blonde and another brunette, shouting at a couple of scantily clad girls. "Shit."

A couple of the guys around them looked up when they heard Robbie swear. "Ava?"

Robbie and Buzz turned towards the voice. "You know one of them?"

Bah shook his head "Unfortunately the black haired one is my girlfriend, Ava. And if I know her at all, one of those…" he cleared his throat, "Inappropriately dressed girls is going to go down if they don't back off soon." True to his word, Ava lunged at one of the groupies; Erin and the mystery blonde restrained her. Barely. "Avery!"

Ava stopped struggling suddenly and looked down to the ice, where Bah was calling to her. "Don't call me Avery, Harrington! And shouldn't you be skating or something?"

Bah shook his head, but returned to the ice. At least he'd distracted her, momentarily.

Buzz sighed when he saw the girls' fight start back up. He nudged Robbie again. "What should we do about that?"

Robbie groaned when he saw that it was now Ava and the blonde restraining his sister. "She'll kill one of them."

"That's why I asked."

"Erin!" Robbie sighed; she hadn't heard him. "Erin! Erin McClanahan, get your ass down here now!" He watched as she stilled for a second, took one last swipe at the groupie, then start down the bleachers followed by the blonde and brunette.

"What do you want Robbie?" She asked angrily as he and Buzz skated over to her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Me?" she blinked at her brother innocently, "Nothing. Why?"

"Leave."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But Robbie-"

"Erin, leave before you get kicked out and before me and Buzzy lose any chance of making the team."

"If anyone should leave it should be those skanky, bubble headed…"

"Twits? Bimbos? Whores?" Ava filled in.

"Whores." Erin nodded.

"Er, come on! Just go, please?"

"But-"

"McClanahan! Schneider! What the hell are you two doing?" Everyone looked up at the sound of Herb's voice. "Get out there or leave! We don't have time for this!"

Robbie looked at his sister, his eyes pleading with her. "Fine." Erin huffed. "What time are you done?"

"3:00" Buzz answered, as he and Robbie started skating away.

"I'll be back at three!" Buzz nodded as he got back into the drills. Erin sighed and turned to Ashleigh and Ava. "You guys gonna stay?"

Ava looked back up into the stands and clenched her fists. She shook her head. "Someone'll probably end up dead if I stay."

Ashleigh shook her head too. "If I have to listen to one more of their insipid little comments I'll pull out my own hair."

Erin laughed. "Robbie, Buzzy and I stopped at this little diner for breakfast, we could go there."

"Sure." Ava shrugged, "Why not?"

Ashleigh nodded, "Let's go."

Erin sneered at the haughty looking girls one last time, before leading her new friends out of the arena. "Sluts."

* * *

"Why can't we get in?" Erin asked the middle-aged security guard for about the fiftieth time. She checked her watch. 3:07.

"Only family allowed."

"We are family." Ava said, exasperated. "I'm Ava Tyler, my brothers, Adam and Aaron, are in there right now."

"So's mine." Erin nodded fervently. "And this is Ashleigh Beauchamp, my-"

"Cousin." Ashleigh filled in quickly.

"Right, my cousin. So let us in now!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't let you in there."

"Why not?" Erin was ready to rip her hair out… or scratch the security guard's eyes out. Whichever came first.

"Only family allowed."

"We. Are. Family." She said through clenched teeth. Fortunately, for the security guard, some of the guys started streaming out of the building.

The three started looking around frantically for someone they knew. Finally Ava spotted one of her brothers. "Aaron!"

The brunette hockey player looked around until he spotted his sister. "Ava!" He waved at her. "Over here!"

"See?" Ava growled at the stoic guard. "Family." She turned to Erin and Ashleigh "Come on." She led her friends towards her brother. "Aaron!" By the time they reached him Adam, who was identical to Aaron, had reached him as well. Ava smiled at them. "So?"

"We didn't make it." Adam shook his head despondently.

"Really?" Aaron nodded just as unenthusiastically. "Aww…" She hugged both of her triplets "You guys…"

"Bah made it." Aaron grinned at his sister's unasked question.

"Really?" Adam nodded, a huge smile on his face as Ava squealed. "I'm definitely telling Mom and Nana that you squealed when your boyfriend made the team."

"Don't you dare!"

"Yeah," Erin deadpanned, "Next thing you know she'll be giggling."

Ashleigh laughed. "God forbid."

"She was giggling?" Adam asked, completely serious.

Erin looked at the hockey player strangely. "Um, no?"

Aaron shook his head "McClanahan, right?"

Erin nodded. "Yeah. How did you-" Then she remembered the scene she had been a part of earlier. "Oh, right."

"Your brother's Robbie McClanahan?"

She nodded again. "Did he?" Aaron nodded. "Yes! What about Buzz Schneider?"

"Schneider?" Erin nodded. "Yeah. He made it too."

"No way!" Erin was practically dancing.

Ashleigh looked at the brothers timidly. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but Dave Silk?" Neither of Ava's brothers had a chance to answer as twenty-six guys barreled out of the rink into the front parking lot. Ashleigh spied her boyfriend in the crowd and started towards him. "Dave!"

"Ash!" the brunette's smile got even wider when he spotted her. He picked her up and spun her around. "Ash! I made it!"

Ashleigh laughed. "I know! I'm so proud of you!"

"Gag me." OC said from beside the couple.

"OC!" Ashleigh smiled and hugged her friend "You made it too?"

"Looks like." He nodded.

"Anyone else from the U?"

"Jimmy Craig and Rizzo."

"Rizzo?" The blonde asked excitedly. "Rizzo's here?"

Silk shook his head as his girlfriend ran off to find the Italian. "She wasn't even that excited to see me."

OC just laughed.

* * *

Ashleigh found Rizzo speaking with Erin, Ava and a handful of other players who had made the team. "Rizzo!"

"Ash?" Rizzo stumbled a bit as she launched herself at him. "Ashleigh, what are you doing here?"

"I came to support Dave. I can't believe you made it!"

"I haven't made it yet." The big forward said, setting the blonde down.

"What do you mean?"

"Herb chose 26 of us, only 20 are allowed on the team."

"You'll make it." Ashleigh grinned, hugging the Italian.

"We'll see." He said draping an arm about his friend's girlfriend. "Do you know everyone, Ash?" The blonde shook her head shyly, but smiled at Erin and Ava. "Rob McClanahan, Erin McClanahan, Buzzy Schneider, Mike Ramsey, Steve Janaszak, Mark Johnson, Mark Pavelich, Phil Verchota, Ava Tyler, and Bah Harrington."

Ashleigh smiled at everyone briefly and shook their hands. "I'm Ashleigh Beauchamp." She grinned at Erin and Ava. "I'll see you guys later, I gotta get back to Dave. Rizzo, I want you to call me." Rizzo nodded as the blonde ran off.

"You guys know her?"

Erin nodded, "Yeah." She glanced at her watch. "Look, guys, if we're going to make it to that bar for 7:30 I've gotta go get ready."

Ava nodded her agreement. "It takes time to become this beautiful." Bah doubled over in laughter at his girlfriend's completely serious tone of voice. "Hey!" She elbowed her boyfriend in the gut.

"Ow… Ava!"

The brunette just rolled her eyes. Then she grabbed both Bah and Pav by the arms and started leading them away. "I'll see you tonight Er!"

Erin nodded, despite the fact that her friend couldn't see her, then she turned to her fellow Minnesotans, plus Johnson and Rizzo. "Shall we?"


	3. The bar

_So once again, wow, thanks for the reviews. I'm a horrible reviewer. I mean, I do, but I never really know what to say. It usually just consists of 'Update soon!' Anyway, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Here's chapter two!_

_Oh, and here's a little list for everyone who's expressed concern in remembering all the characters. I know there's a lot of them. Sorry!_

_So here we go:_

JACK O'CALLAHAN + MARISSA JENKINS

**BUZZ SCHNEIDER + ERIN MCCLANAHAN**

BAH HARRINGTON + AVA TYLER

**DAVE SILK + ASHLEIGH BEAUCHAMP**

MARK JOHNSON + SARA PALMERS

**MIKE RAMSEY + VALERIE DEAN**

ROB MCCLANAHAN + ANN-MARIE KENNEDY

**JIMMY CRAIG + LAINA KENNEDY**

MIKE ERUZIONE + MERCEDES MONTOYA-CORTEZ

**MARK PAVELICH + CATALINA DOMINGUEZ**

* * *

"Sara, come on. I really gotta go."

"Mark-"

"Sara, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Mark Johnson! I swear to God, if you hang up the phone to go to a bar…"

"What?" He asked as if he had no clue as to what was happening.

"Ugh, God, you make me so mad sometimes!"

"Sar-" Johnson was cut off as a frantic knocking started on his door. "Just a second, there's someone at the door."

"Mark-" the redhead was cut off as Johnson threw the receiver down onto his bed.

"Hey Mac." The center greeted as he opened the door.

"Magic." Robbie smiled in greeting "You ready to go?"

Mark grimaced as he heard his girlfriend yelling through the phone. "Give me a minute." He wandered over to his bed and picked up the phone tentatively. Mac grinned as he openly listened to Johnson's end of the conversation. "Sara. Sara, listen to me. No. Come on! Sara…" There was a long pause and Mac's grin widened as he heard some muffled yelling over the phone. Mark blushed when he noticed Mac was listening and turned away from his teammate. "Listen Sara I know I've been a jerk. No! Come on, one of my teammates is standing right here… Yeah I know. I love you too. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned back to Mac, whose grin at that point was huge, and slightly creepy. "What?" He asked self consciously, shifting his weight from one side to the other.

"Girlfriend?" the Minnesotan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Johnson's blush intensified as he nodded "Yeah."

Mac laughed and slung an arm about his friend's shoulders. "She reminds me of my sister."

"You haven't even met her." Johnson protested as Mac steered him towards the bar where everyone had decided to meet.

"I heard her." Mac said succinctly, "She reminds me of my sister."

* * *

"Hey! Rizzo!" Mac greeted. Johnson offered a wave to the Bostonians and Ralph Cox, who was sitting at their table. "Hey guys," Mac greeted everyone at the table full of Minnesotans. "You guys all know Magic?"

Erin rolled her eyes as her brother clapped a hand on Buzzy's shoulder. "We did all meet him earlier Robbie."

Mac ruffled his sister's hair and grabbed himself a beer. "Ha ha, little sister."

"Whatever." Erin stuck her tongue out at him. Then turned to Ava, who was happily perched on Bah's knee. "You wanna go sit with Ashleigh for awhile?"

"Sure." The raven-haired girl turned and kissed her boyfriend soundly on the mouth. "I'll be back, eventually." Bah nodded and watched as the two girls left for the Boston table.

* * *

"Is that alright with you, mother?" Erin and Ava both jumped out of the way as OC stormed past them. They turned their attention away from the angry blonde to Coxie as he commented on his friend's behavior.

"It's no wonder he's got so many penalty minutes."

"What's going on?" Erin asked, sliding into OC's recently vacated seat. Ava nodded as she pulled another chair up to the table.

"OC's got some unfinished business over there." Silk said distractedly, for the second time that night.

Ash was sitting between Silk and Rizzo, helping her boyfriend with his psychology test. She smiled at Erin helplessly, "He doesn't like your brother very much."

Erin snorted. "I don't blame him… But why? Have they even really met?"

"'76." Cox said draining his glass. "I'm going to grab another drink, does anyone want anything?"

"I could go for a beer." Ava smiled. "Just let me go grab some money-"

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." Ralph winked at her. "I've got it covered."

"That's my kind of man!" She said it just loud enough for Bah to look over at their table. The brunette winked at her boyfriend and blew him a kiss. She laughed when he shook his head and mouthed 'shameless' at her.

"You and Harrington, eh?" Cox asked sliding Ava her beer.

Ava accepted the drink and cupped his cheek. "There'll always be a place in my heart for you, Mustache Man."

Ralph winked and wiggled his mustache at her suggestively. "I knew I liked you." He held his hand out to her. "Ralph Cox."

"Ava Tyler." Ava shook his hand and introduced herself. "Nice to meet you Ralph Cox."

"You guys have never met before?" Erin asked, a smile on her lips.

"Never." Ava grinned and slung an arm about Coxie's shoulders. "But I like his style."

"Be still my heart." Cox said, dramatically placing a hand over his heart. Everyone at the table laughed, including Silk, who had finally given up on his test.

"So?" Ash asked once the laughter subsided. "What's happening tomorrow, since the roster's been chosen and all?"

Rizzo shrugged. "Well, we have to get our tests back to the Coach, but other than that I'm not really sure."

"If I know Herb at all," Erin said, taking a sip of Ava's beer, "Training'll start tomorrow."

"Really?" Silk groaned, laying his head on the table. Erin nodded.

"You signed up for this, baby." Ash said poking at his prostrate body.

"I know." He groaned again. "That's the sad part." A new song started on the jukebox, causing Silk to shoot up from his prone position. "If hell begins tomorrow we should dance tonight!" With that said he grabbed Ashleigh's hand and led her to the crowded dance floor.

"Well," Erin said slowly "that was random."

Ava nodded her agreement. "But it was a good idea." She turned to Cox "What say you, my mustached friend?"

Cox grinned and held out a hand to the brunette. "I say, let's cut a rug."

Erin looked at Rizzo expectantly as they left the table "Rizzo?"

Rizzo sank back in his chair a little bit "Yes?"

The brunette gave him her best pout "Please?"

He cleared his throat nervously "Don't you, umm, have a boyfriend?"

"Who? Buzzy?" She waved a hand dismissively "You could take him."

The Italian coughed, choking on his beer "What?"

Erin laughed, "I'm just kidding Rizzo." She smiled, tugging on his arm, "Please? Dance with me?"

"I don't dance!" The big man protested.

"It's easy!" Erin grinned, "I'll show you."

* * *

"Looks like you two are losing your girls." Dave Christian said, gesturing to where Erin and Ava were dancing.

Buzz laughed, seeing Erin attempting to show Rizzo, who compared to her was a giant, how to dance. "Nah, Erin likes her men short."

Everyone laughed at Buzzy's self-deprecating comment. Usually he wasn't so glib about his height, but at this particular moment he was more than halfway drunk.

Bah shrugged as everyone turned to him. "I'm not worried. Coxie wouldn't last a minute with Ava's mother."

Conversation stopped suddenly as Erin, Ava, and the rest of the Massachusetts table came up to the table. Erin kissed Buzz lightly and wrinkled her nose at his alcohol breath. She took a seat on her brother's lap and motioned for Rizzo to take a seat next to them. Silk looked around the table apprehensively and tightened his grip on Ashleigh's hand. Ashleigh, taking her boyfriend's hint, yawned dramatically "You know guys… I'm kinda tired."

Erin took pity on her friend and her boyfriend and played along. "Maybe you should head back to the hotel."

Silk nodded. "I'll take you back, baby."

Ash nodded and smiled at everyone at the table. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Erin and Ava both said goodnight to the couple, while the guys either nodded or smiled.

* * *

Silk let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as he and Ashleigh left the bar. "You can't avoid them forever."

"I know." Silk said despondently, pulling his girlfriend tight against his side. "But is it so bad that I'd rather spend tonight with you?"

Ashleigh shook her head "You must think I'm really dumb…"

Silk chuckled and kissed the blonde's temple. "You know that's not true. You do go to Harvard after all."

Ashleigh pushed at his shoulder half-heartedly "Dave!"

"Oh, crap!" He stopped suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I left my test in the bar." He looked at her apologetically.

"Go get it."

Silk kissed her forehead "You'll be okay?"

Ash smiled at him. "Of course. I can see the hotel from here."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. He dug in his pocket for a minute, before triumphantly pulling out a key. He handed it to her. "Room 418. I'll meet you there, okay?"

Ash nodded as he kissed her again. "Go." She shooed him. "I'll help you out with it when you get back."

Silk nodded before turning and running back towards the bar. "I'll be right back!"

The blonde girl hurried towards the hotel, no matter how safe Colorado Springs supposedly was, she wasn't one to take unnecessary risks. When she reached the front parking lot of the building she saw a forlorn looking Jimmy Craig staring into space. "Jimmy!" She called to the goalie as he turned to go back into the hotel. "Jimmy!"

Jim turned around when he heard his name being called. "Ashleigh?"

The blonde smiled at him as she reached his side. "Hey!" She wrapped her friend in a hug. "How are you?"

"Good." He said noncommittally. "What are you doing here?"

"I go where Dave goes." She shrugged as they entered the hotel. "Now, why don't you tell me how you really are?"

Jimmy shoved his hands into his pockets and grinned wryly at her. "I never could get anything past you, could I?"

She smiled back at him and bumped him with her hip. "I am a psychology major."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Ashleigh nodded as they reached the elevators. "I'm here when you do."

He nodded back at her. "Silky's a lucky man."

Ash grinned, but blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"You know," he said as they got off the elevator on the fourth floor "if you still need someone to psychoanalyze OC came back here in a horrible mood."

She grimaced "I know, I was there when he left the bar. I wasn't going to brave talking to him until he'd talked to Marissa. Do you know if he has?"

Jimmy shook his head "No, but his room's right next to mine, when you do decide to talk to him."

"Okay." She grinned at him as they stopped in front of his door. She hugged him after he had unlocked the door "Let me know if you need anything."

Jimmy grinned and kissed her cheek. "You'll be the first to know, Ms. Beauchamp."

"Night Jimmy." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Night Ash."

She waited until his door closed to leave. She stopped in front of OC's door and raised her hand to knock, but changed her mind. Jack was temperamental, to say the least, and while she knew without a doubt he'd never hurt her she'd much rather leave him to his girlfriend when he was in one of his moods. She'd talk to him tomorrow, she decided. Then she made her way down the hall to room 418, she'd just bide her time and wait for Silk.

* * *

OC dialed the number for what seemed like the hundredth time since he got back to his room. Why wasn't she answering? "Come on, Marissa." He muttered as the phone rang. "Pick up."

"Hello?"

"Marissa?"

"No, this is Natalie. Can I help you?"

"This is Jack." Frustration was evident in his voice. "Where's Marissa?"

"Just a second, I think she just got home."

"Jack?"

"I don't like your roommate." He said bluntly.

"What?"

"I don't like your roommate." He repeated. "She never remembers who I am."

Marissa laughed. God, he thought, it was amazing how just her laugh made him feel one hundred times better. "Jack?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I was just saying that she does it on purpose."

"She forgets me on purpose?"

"No." She laughed again. "She pretends to forget you, 'cause she knows it annoys you."

OC grunted, "So where have you been anyway?"

"I had a gig." She answered simply. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jack O'Callahan." Her voice had that motherly quality. "I know when something's wrong with you, now spill. Was it tryouts? Did you not make the team? 'Cause I'll come down there and kick that coach's ass till he sees reason!"

Jack chuckled feebly "No, tryouts went pretty good. I'm in the final 26."

Marissa squealed, "I told you! I told you that you would make it!"

He smiled a little at his girlfriend's excitement. "Yeah, I know you did."

"So what's the problem then?" She asked when she calmed down.

"Rob McClanahan."

"Rob McClanahan?" She asked, she was silent for a few moments, obviously thinking to herself. "'76." She finally sighed. "Jack, sweetheart, that was three years ago."

"I know that!" He said angrily.

"Don't you dare get mad at me."

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "Winning that game was really important to me." He paused for a second, "I just- it makes me so angry sometimes! I was so close and he just took it away!"

"I know."

"I barely got through the day without beating his face in." He sighed again.

"So hit him."

"What?"

"Hit him. Just once. Get it out of your system, you know it's the only thing that'll make you feel better."

"Marissa-"

"Come on, Jack. I know you."

OC shook his head and settled back on his bed. "So tell me about this gig of yours."


	4. Rivalries

The plane ride to Minnesota was fairly uneventful.

There was the one incident when Buzz spilled coffee on one of the flight attendants. That hadn't gone over well. And at one point Jannie fell asleep with his seatbelt off. When the plane hit a patch of unexpected turbulence he fell out of his seat, knocking over the same attendant.

All in all, not a bad flight.

Except in the case of one slightly bruised, coffee stained stewardess.

The next bit of excitement occurred when most of the team entered the baggage claim. "Mike! Mikey!"

Both Rammer and Rizzo turned at the sound of their first name being called. "Val?" That was all Rammer got out before he and the tall golden haired girl, the one who'd launched herself at him, hit the ground. Hard.

"So? What happened? Did you make it?"

Rammer coughed, the fall and the fact that Val was still sitting on his stomach had knocked the wind out of him. "Val… off…" The grasped the tall girl's waist and removed her from where she was sitting on his abdomen.

"So?"

Rammer sat up slowly and glanced around at his teammates. Everyone not from the University of Minnesota, so basically anyone who didn't know Val, was staring at them with a look of curiosity and apprehension. "I made the final 26."

"You did?" The big 19 year-old nodded and, laughing, Val threw herself at him again. "I knew it! I knew you would!"

"Val," Rammer grunted as he landed flat on his back again. "You're scaring the team."

Val looked up at the rest of the team, some of them had expressions of puzzlement a few others seemed a little fearful of how easily she had taken down Rammer. He was one of the biggest guys on the team, after all. "Oops." She blushed. She stood up and swiped a hand over her shorts and tank top, the airport floor wasn't the cleanest place, then she held out a hand to her best friend.

Rammer accepted Val's hand and let her attempt to pull him up; he chuckled at the strain on her face and finally pushed himself up off the floor. He ran a hand over his own clothes before wrapping an arm about Val's shoulders. "Guys- and girls," he corrected himself when Ava shot him a warning glance, "this is my best friend, Valerie Dean. Val, the team."

* * *

"So," Ava asked Erin quietly as they waited for their respective boyfriends' luggage. "Rammer and Val… Are they- you know…"

Erin shook her head. "Seems like it, doesn't it?" The two girls turned to watch the couple interact.

Val laughed loudly at something Rammer said to her and punched him lightly in the shoulder, he smiled wickedly at the golden haired girl and pulled her tight against his side. Their conversation resumed as Val started gesturing wildly, obviously excited about her topic, and Rammer nodded periodically, clearly enthralled, all the while the girl was securely wrapped in her best friend's arms. "She's so in love with him."

Ava and Erin looked at Ashleigh, not at all surprised by her observation. "She is, isn't she?"

* * *

"Are they still watching us?" Val asked her friend.

Rammer looked behind them discretely. Ava, Erin, and Ashleigh were openly staring at them. "Yep. What do you think they're talking about?"

"Same thing everyone's always talking about when they stare at us like that."

Rammer shook his head and squeezed his friend lightly. "So how's the little one?"

Val smiled radiantly at the mention of her niece, Tanner. "She's beautiful. Missed her Uncle Mikey, though." She grinned and bumped her hip against his lightly.

Rammer shook his head and blushed. "Don't call me Mikey around the guys, Val, I'm already the youngest…"

His voice trailed off and Val rolled her eyes. "What should I call you then?"

The brunette shrugged, "Rammer. It's what everyone else calls me."

Val wrinkled her nose in distaste, "I'm not calling you Rammer, Mikey."

"Valerie…"

"Not gonna work, Michael." She shook her head defiantly.

"Come on…"

Val shook her head as he grabbed his luggage off the carousel. "Nope. No can do."

"I won't give you your present."

"Present?" Val asked, perking up. Rammer nodded. She pursed her lips and tapped a finger against the side of her face. "I'll agree to Mike."

Rammer sighed, realizing that was the best he would get from her. "Deal."

"So, what'd you get me?"

* * *

Ava was leaning so far forward in her seat that her friends thought she might just fall out of it. "What are you doing, Ava?" Erin asked her fellow Minnesotan, barely suppressing her laughter at the look of adoration on Ava's face as she watched Johnson skate.

"Did you see him skate?" The raven-haired girl asked, leaning back into her chair, looking euphoric.

Ashleigh shrugged and exchanged glances with a highly amused Erin. "Yeah, he's pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Ava leaned forward again; Mark was back up. "He's fan-bloody-tastic." She let out an excited yell when Johnson scored on Jimmy. Then she blushed and shrank back into her seat when everyone turned to look at her. Ava's relief was evident to the other girls when Coach Brooks drew the team's attention away from her. Her relieved sigh turned into a frown though, when she heard what Herb was saying.

"Johnson! That coast to coast stuff may work here, but it won't against the teams we'll be playing."

"What!"

"He's telling the truth, Ava." Erin commented.

"But-"

"He's good," Ava glared at her, "terrific even, but he's going to have to learn to pass if we even want a chance at beating the Soviets."

"What's he doing?"

"Huh?" Ava and Erin turned away from each other and towards Ashleigh, who was staring intently at the ice.

"Jack. What's he- Shit." Ava and Erin stared at the blonde in shock. She'd never sworn before…

Then Erin noticed OC skating straight at her brother, with no signs of stopping. She winced when Robbie hit the ice. "Robbie!"

The three girls started down the bleachers, towards the ice. "Nice hit OC." Ashleigh shook her head at Silk's comment. Real mature.

"Why isn't he stopping them?" Ava wheezed, referring to Herb as he held Coach Patrick back.

Erin watched the fight earnestly, cringing every time OC landed a blow. Finally, Herb allowed the fight to be broken up. Erin let out a sigh, "Thank God."

"Well, how about it, boys, look like hockey to you? Looks more like a couple of monkeys trying to hump a football to me. What do you think, Craig?"

"Yeah." Coach Patrick nodded slowly, he looked incredibly confused.

Ava snorted, it was her attempt at not laughing. "What?"

"You want to settle old scores, you're on the wrong team. We move forward starting right now!" The crazy man struck the ice with his hockey stick,"Skating… passing… flow… creativity. That is what this team is all about, gentlemen."

Erin looked anxiously at her brother. "Is he okay?" The question was quiet; she probably never even intended to say it out loud. The next question, however, was more of a shriek. "Is that blood?"

Robbie winced when he heard his sister yell. Erin didn't handle blood very well… He was so wrapped up in his memories; chasing Erin around with a bloody nose, while she screamed frantically for their mother, that he almost didn't notice Herb talking to him. "You. Who are you?"

Robbie looked at the coach, puzzled. "Rob McClanahan."

"Who do you play for?"

Now he was just downright confused. Was Herb losing it? "For you, here at the U."

The coach nodded and turned to OC. "Jack?"

"Jack O'Callahan. Charlestown, Mass. Boston University."

Ava rolled her eyes; obviously, she thought to herself, the Boston accent was unmistakable. Ashleigh was clearly thinking the same thing, as she placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Ava almost laughed herself, when she saw the expression on Erin's face. It was hard to describe. It was somewhere between worry, fear, anger, and wanting to throw up.

Herb pointed his stick at Coxie. "Over here."

Ralph smiled somewhat nervously. "I'm Ralph Cox, and I'm from wherever's not gonna get me hit."

Ashleigh smiled wryly. "Good answer."

Erin, who clearly hadn't heard anything since the fight, was staring at her shoes. "I wish he would just clean off his face." Ava and Ashleigh watched in shock as the younger McClanahan turned away from them abruptly and stomped out of the rink.

Val leapt out of the way as Erin stormed past her, muttering darkly to herself. She watched the petite girl go, before turning and hurrying over to the other girls. "Hey, sorry I'm late." She glanced around, confused by the tense silence enveloping the arena. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Ashleigh and Silk cringed as they heard Erin and Robbie going at it in the next room. "How long have they been fighting?" Silk asked tightening the hold he had about his girlfriend's waist.

"'Bout 20 minutes." Ashleigh said, tucking a blanket around both of their legs. She sighed contentedly as he propped his chin on the top of her head, this was definitely one of her favorite places to be.

"How long do you think they can keep going at it?"

The blonde shrugged, "They've grown up doing it. My guess is a long time."

Silk looked down at his girlfriend; that simply wouldn't do. He balled one of his hands into a fist and pounded on the wall. "Mac! Knock it off!"

* * *

"-And fighting?" Erin screamed at her brother, who was holding a cold washcloth against one of his eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?" Robbie stretched out on his bed and tried to ignore his younger sibling. "-You answer me right now, Rob McClanahan!"

The forward glared at her with his good eye. "Leave me alone Erin."

A strangled sound escaped her throat and her eyes bugged out a bit. She ripped the covers off the bed she was standing next to and grabbed several pillows. She chucked them at her brother as hard as he could. "I can't believe you! You-" She was cut off by someone banging on the wall.

"Mac! Knock it off!"

Erin looked Robbie curiously, her anger almost completely gone. That was the thing about her temper; it was over almost as soon as it began. "Whose room is that?"

Robbie shrugged. "Silky, I think."

Erin smirked. "Do you know who his roommate is?"

* * *

Ava stood in the middle of the crowd gathered outside of Silk and Rizzo's room, but she wasn't too caught up in the mob mentality to be oblivious to Jimmy Craig rushing down the hall after Coach Brooks. She made a mental note to talk to him later.

"You guys ready?" Her attention went back to Erin, who was waving Rizzo's room key around with a markedly evil grin on her face.

"Should we really be doing this?" Rizzo whispered furiously. The look on his face was the exact opposite of the one on Erin's.

Erin looked at Rizzo exasperatedly "Come on, Eruzione, man up! Besides, it's only Silk, you can take him."

"Yeah…" Rizzo answered slowly. He rubbed his shoulder subconsciously. He wasn't so sure. Sure Silk was smaller than him, but he could be vicious on the ice.

Erin unlocked the door quietly and flung it open. She grinned the crowd wouldn't be disappointed.

Silk was shirtless, and fortunately for Ashleigh, his large calloused fingers were having trouble with the tiny buttons of her shirt. "Hey guys!"

"What the hell?"

"Erin!" Ashleigh blushed. "What are you doing?"

Erin leaned against the doorjamb, barely holding back a smirk. "Robbie and I heard you knocking on the wall earlier and thought you guys wanted us to come over and play. Rizzo was kind enough to lend us a key."

Most of the guys were laughing and catcalling the embarrassed couple. But not Rizzo, he was backing away from the door more than a little afraid of the expression on Silk's face. The incensed brunette hopped from the bed,dressed in only his boxers and glaring at his teammates. "Rizzo, McClanahan, I'm counting to 3…"

Rizzo and Robbie exchanged glances before breaking into a run. Everyone, but Erin and Ava, chased after the three hockey players, eager to see what would happen. Ashleigh wrapped a blanket tightly around herself, despite being fully- mostly-dressed. "Erin!"

"I'm sorry Ash." The brunette laughed. "It was just a joke."

Ava was about to comment when she saw Jimmy walk by, looking a little dazed. "I'll be right back."

Neither Ashleigh nor Erin got a chance to respond before the gray-eyed girl was gone.

* * *

"Jimmy!"

The goalie turned as the black haired girl called his name. "Avery, right? Bah's girlfriend?"

"Ava." She smiled andheld out her hand tothe Bostonian.

"What can I do for you, Ava?"

Ava scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Look, I don't mean to be rude or pushy or anything, but I saw you leaving earlier… I was just wondering if you were okay…"

Jimmy looked thoughtfully at her, trusting her for some reason. "You wanna come in?" He gestured to his room, which was at the end of the hall.

Ava smiled at him. "Sure."

* * *

OC tapped his fingers, impatiently, on his bedspread as the phone rang for the fourth time. "Hello?"

"Natalie?"

"This is she. Who may I ask is speaking?"

OC rolled his eyes; he could hear the smirk in her voice. "It's Jack."

"Jack?"

"I'm on to your game Natalie, please just get Marissa."

"You're no fun."

"Yeah, well, rough day."

His girlfriend's roommate sighed, "I'll get her."

Jack waited in silence for a few moments, before the voice he'd been longing to hear came over the line. "Jack?"

"Hey, Mare."

"Hey. What's going on?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, what's going on?"

"I hit him."

"McClanahan?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Do you feel better? Can you survive the next 7 months with him?"

"A little and I don't know yet."

Marissa sighed. "Jack."

"I know. I'm trying. Honest."

"I know you are." There was a moment where the two were silent; just listening to each other breathe. "I've got some news for you." Marissa said, breaking the spell.

"What's that?" Jack started to grin; his girlfriend's excitement was contagious.

"Well, I talked to the band, and we decided that we all need a little time off… So whenever you want me in the next few weeks I'm yours."

"Really?"

"Truly."

"I love you."

Marissa laughed at OC's fervent declaration. "I love you too."

* * *

_Alright, I decided to do my author's notes down here this time. I don't know why... probably because I never have before... Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay. I was having some doubts about this chapter. I'm not one hundred per cent happy with it... But let me know what you think..._

_And I have to say, about Ava... I know what you're thinking. First Bah, then Coxie, then Johnson, then Jimmy? She's not a slut, I swear! She's just... friendly. Don't worry, she's 100 faithful to her Conehead._

_**wakingbear: **Thank you so much._

_**darkdestiney2000: **I'm glad you like Marissa. She's definitely one of my favorites, I know I probably shouldn't say that... but she's easy to write, she's based on one of my best friends._

_**vickitori: **I'm glad you liked the phone conversations. I like writing dialogue, for me it's easier than descriptions..._

_**trblmkr831:** Thank you. Some of the girls are based on people I know, so I'm happy you like them._

_**Lia06: **Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_**Klinoa: **I'm glad you like the list. I know there're a lot of characters, but I'm honestly trying to integrate them slowly. As for Mark and Sara, I figured that he's usually portrayed as shy, or quiet, which I suppose he may have been... but I wanted to do something a little different with his character. I needed Sara, a definite instigator, to bring that out in him. And I have to say that I love your story!_

_**killerkeanegirl:** I'm glad you love it. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak!_

_**BellaLou: **Wow! I love getting reviews from you. I've definitely been in Mark's situation before, with the phone yelling and the being embarassed and all. Nothing like using real life experiences, right? I thought Marissa telling Jack to hit Robbie would be a different way to explain things... I'm trying to be as original as I can, but stay as true to the movie as possible too... I hope it's working. Thank you so much for your review. I'm looking forward to the next chapter of your story!_

_**meadow567: **Thank you. I'm glad you like it._


	5. Bar night!

_I know I said I wasn't going to post for a while, but I was watching an OHL game with my dad tonight and couldn't help myself..._

_Thank you everyone for your well wishes. It perked me up a lot. I get my x-ray results back soon, so I'm on my way to getting better. I am on painkillers, so I apologize for any spelling or punctuation mistakes..._

_Anyway, here's chapter 5!_

* * *

Rizzo grunted and turned over, making the springs in his mattress creak in protest. Again. He glanced at the clock. 5:34. The Italian sighed and turned over. Again.

"Rizzo!" It was a whisper, barely there, but Rizzo could tell his roommate was frustrated with him. He looked over at Silk's bed. Ashleigh was fast asleep, tucked securely against Silk's side, a soft snore escaping her every so often. His teammate was glaring at him though. Wide awake. "Go to sleep or go away! We have training in…" He paused, looking around for the clock, "one and a half hours."

Rizzo looked at his roommate apologetically and got out of bed with a final creak. "Sorry." Silk just grunted as he settled back against his girlfriend. The big forward grabbed some clean clothes and his hockey gear before entering the bathroom to change. Might as well get a head start on training.

The arena was unlocked when he got there, which to Rizzo was a good thing. He really didn't feel like running that morning.

He was in the locker room, lacing up his skates before he thought to wonder why the arena was unlocked at 5:45 in the morning. It took him another minute to realize that he wasn't just humming a random tune to himself. He was hearing music.

He wandered into the rink and felt himself freeze when he saw her. She was… elegance.

Their eyes locked as she left the ice, but neither of them spoke a word. Soon Rizzo felt himself staring into empty space.

Who was she?

* * *

Val physically hurt when she saw how hard Herb worked the guys. 

She gave Mikey a massage after training, as she had for the past month and a half. Each time he fell asleep about 10 minutes in. Normally she would have credited herself and her awesome massage skills, but according to Ashleigh, Erin, and Ava their boys were doing exactly the same thing.

When Doc Nagobads and Coach Patrick finally convinced Herb to give the boys a night off no one was more relieved than her. Well, the other girls were pretty relieved… and the boys themselves…

Anyway, the night off happened to coincide with Erin's work schedule. So the first official 'bar night' was declared.

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" 

"Come on baby!" Ava cheered her boyfriend on as he chugged his third beer.

Most of the team, including Ava and Ashleigh, were more than half way to being completely smashed. Val and Rammer, both being underage, had volunteered to stay sober. They weren't missing out though. The team was pretty amusing when they were drinking.

OC striking out with Christian's date was a definite highlight.

"So," Erin smiled at the table, clutching a tray and her notepad, "How are you guys doing?"

"Fabulous!" Ava drawled, sipping her own beer. "And how are you?"

"I'm pretty good, Ava."

Buzz made his way around the table until he was leaning heavily on his girlfriend. "Erin!" He planted a sloppy, drunken kiss on her lips, much to the amusement of the rest of the team, except Mac, of course. "Is your shift over?"

Erin grinned and helped her boyfriend back to his seat. "Another half hour to go." She patted Robbie's shoulder and grinned slyly at him. "Then Ann-Marie'll take care of us."

"Whoo!" Buzz, much to Mac's consternation, let out an excited yell.

"Who's Ann-Marie?" OC asked curiously.

"Mac's gotta crush on 'er." Buzz laughed, slurring his words.

Erin winced as she walked away, this could turn out badly.

Robbie, red-faced, turned to Buzz. "Buzzy." Everyone could hear the warning tone in the forward's voice, but Buzz, in his drunken splendor, chose to ignore it.

"Ever since Erin brought her home for dinner for the first time…"

Mac retaliated with a punch to his friend's gut. "Shut up Buzz."

The tense moment was completely forgotten when, just minutes later, Verchota practically fell out of his chair. Ava turned and laughed when she saw thebrunette that had caused the near accident. "Ashleigh!"

The blonde's head snapped toward her friend. She had a goofy little grin on her face. "Yes?"

"We need to find Verchota a woman."

The Minnesotan looked shocked. "What?" His voice was fairly squeaky as he asked the question.

Ashleigh nodded slowly. "There're a lot of boys we need to help on this team." She grinned at the stricken looks on the guys' faces.

"Where's Erin?" Ava asked suddenly. "Erin!" She waved the younger McClanahan over to the table.

"What's up?" The brunette asked, straightening her ponytail distractedly.

"Don't you think we need to find Verchota a woman?"

Erin smirked as he choked on his beer. She leaned her elbows on the table and locked eyes with her friend. "That's an interesting proposition Ava, dear. And I do indeed think it's time to find Philly a girl."

Verchota groaned and buried his face in his hands in dismay. "Erin!"

Erin laughed at his whine. "In fact… there're a lot of guys here who could use our help."

"That's what I said!" Ashleigh shouted, saluting her friend with her beer.

Erin grinned and looked around the table for someone else to pick on. Verchota was fun, but he could only get so red. "What about you Wellsie?"

Wells shook his head and drank down almost half of his drink. "I've got a girlfriend."

Ava looked at him skeptically. "He's telling the truth." Morrow defended his friend.

"Really?"

Morrow nodded. "Jane Gallagher."

"Morrow doesn't have one though." Wells said, smirking into his glass.

"Thanks man." The brunette said sarcastically.

"Put Morrow on the list!" Ashleigh giggled. She was leaning quite heavily on Silk by this point. It was clear that the blonde wasn't a heavy drinker.

Erin grinned at her friend's suggestion and obliged. Writing both Verchota and Morrow's names in her notepad. "Who else?"

"What about Christian?" Buzz asked, happy that he already had a girlfriend, and wouldn't be subjected to this new form of torture the girls had created.

Ava looked to the dance floor, where Christian and his date were… getting along nicely. "Doesn't really look like he needs much help." She observed dryly.

Ashleigh giggled again. "Johnson?"

"Nope."

Mac grinned and vouched for his friend. "His girlfriend's… feisty."

Johnson laughed. "I love Sara, honest, I do. But feisty is a definite understatement."

Erin tapped her pencil against her chin and smiled. "Good. Johnson needs a feisty girl to keep him in line." She gave Janaszak a coy look. "I think Jannie needs to go on the list."

Mac downed the rest of his beer. "I think that's a good idea, little sister. Put 'im down!"

Erin laughed and wrote Jannie's name down. "I'll be right back, guys. I'm gonna grab another round and punch out."

Ava looked around the table appraisingly. "Jimmy?"

The dark haired goalie looked up. "Me?"

Ashleigh looked up and nodded so hard that she succeeded in falling out of her chair. "Oops!" She giggled from her seat on the floor. After several failed attempts at getting up she finally just ended up leaning against Silk's leg. "Put Jimmy's name down."

"Guys-" the Bostonian cut himself off as two blondes passed by the table.

"Jimmy?" Rizzo asked, waving a hand in front of his friend's face. "You okay, man?"

"What? Yeah."

"He was staring at Laina and Ann-Marie!" Buzz declared.

The goalie glared at his short teammate. "You're really annoying when you drink."

Mac nodded his agreement.

"Here we go guys!" Erin announced, setting several pitchers of beer on the table. "So what's going on?"

"We're putting Jimmy's name on the list!" Ashleigh stated as Rammer helped her back into her seat.

Jimmy shook his head violently. "No. Put… Rammer's name on." He said, suggesting the name of the first guy he saw. All three girls shook their heads. "Why not?"

Erin exchanged a knowing glance with Val. "Just because." She answered, pouring the Boston net minder another drink. "Besides, we've got enough work ahead of us with Philly, Morrow, and Jannie on the list."

"Hey!" The three guys didn't know whether to be offended or not.

* * *

"Hello?" OC groaned as he answered the phone. 

"Jack?"

"Marissa?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Uhh…" He groaned and put a pillow over his eyes. He'd forgotten to close the drapes the night before.

Marissa laughed. "You're hung over."

"Not so loud." The blonde whined not even bothering to deny the statement.

Marissa laughed again. "So I guess it's not a good time to tell you that I'm coming to see you."

"It's always a good time to tell me that." He grinned, despite his pounding headache. "When are you coming?"

"Well, right now I'm on a payphone at a gas station in Chicago. So about 6 hours or so."

"You're where?"

"At some gas station, it's taking forever to get gas…"

"How are you in Chicago?"

"Well, I drove what's commonly known as a car. I left last night and have been driving since. I was going to stop in Ohio, but I thought I might as well do it all in one stretch."

"But-"

"But what? Aren't you surprised?"

"Hell yeah, I'm surprised… We're going to Norway soon, though."

"I know."

"You'll have driven all this way and we'll be leaving…"

"I'm going to Norway, Jack."

"What?"

"I'm coming with you to Norway."

"But-"

"Look Jack, I already bought my ticket, there's no use arguing."

"Marissa-"

"Oh, I have to go pay. I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Yeah-" That was all he got out before she hung up. "Love you too." He sat up slowly hung up the phone. Then with a brief, painful, shake of the head he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. That girl never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

Silk looked blearily at OC as he sat down next to him. He was not in a good mood. 

Ashleigh, who he loved dearly, had an unfortunate advantage over him, in that she could get completely and utterly drunk and not suffer from a hangover the next morning. It drove him crazy. Especially when she woke him up at 8 o'clock in the morning, as she'd done that morning. "Morning Jack." Silk, Rizzo, and OC all glared at her. She was way too perky. "We already ordered, but I'm sure we could call the waitress back." OC grunted his response and laid his head down on the table.

"What are you doing up so early?" Rizzo asked groggily.

"Yeah," Silk added "You don't have _her _in your room."

Ashleigh rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's comment. "What are you doing up?" OC was definitely one to sleep in, given the chance.

"Marissa called."

"She did?" Ashleigh squealed.

The three guys scowled at her. "Yeah."

"So what's going on with her?"

"She's in Chicago."

"Chicago?"

OC nodded and took a drink of the orange juice the waitress had just placed in front of Ashleigh. "Can I get the same thing as him?" He jerked his thumb in the direction of Silk's breakfast. The waitress nodded absently at him before wondering away.

"What's she doing in Chicago?" Ashleigh asked, snatching her drink back.

"She's getting gas." They looked at him blankly. "She's coming to visit, but she had to stop for gas."

"No way!"

Jack rubbed his temples and nodded. Ashleigh really needed to stop screeching like that, before his head exploded. "She'll be here later today."

"She knows we're going to Norway, right?" Rizzo asked quietly.

Jack smiled at the waitress as she placed his food in front of him and nodded in response to his friend. "She's coming with us."


	6. Little fights

_Hi, I'm back. Feeling a little better. Plus I watched another hockey game tonight, and watching hockey always puts me in the mood to write about it... Anway, so thanks to everyone for the reviews. 50, I can't believe it._

_Alright, for everyone's Miracle pleasure... The next chapter!_

* * *

"Ashleigh, I'm serious. No."

"But Marissa's going."

"You're not Marissa. Besides, she's paying for herself."

"I would be paying for myself. It's my trust fund."

"Ash, listen, I know you want to come, but you made a promise to yourself not to use your mother's money."

"It's _my _money. And I just want to support _you_!"

"I know, baby, and I appreciate it," Silk brushed Ashleigh's bangs out of her eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder. "but-"

Ashleigh angrily shrugged off her boyfriend's hand. "But what, David? I'm doing this for _you_! To be with you, but if you don't want me with you I'll go. I'll go stay with Emma and Marcy and you can do this by yourself!"

Silk clenched his jaw. "Of course I want you with me."

"Then what does it matter if I use some money from my trust fund to go to Norway with you?"

"You'll regret it."

Ashleigh shook her head. There were tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "That's the thing Dave, I wouldn't regret it, if it meant being with you."

Silk watched wordlessly as his girlfriend left the room. He collapsed onto his bed and banged his head against the headboard. He'd really screwed up this time.

* * *

Johnson cringed as his phone rang. Crap, he'd forgotten to call Sara the previous night… Heads were going to roll. More specifically his head was gonna roll… "You guys might not want to stay for this."

Mac, Bah, Buzz, Pav, Rizzo, Coxie, Erin, and Ava all stared at him. Mac grinned, "If it is who I think it is you guys definitely want to stay for this."

"Ooh," Erin leaped across the bed and snatched the phone out of Mark's hands. "It's the feisty girlfriend!" She grinned wickedly at Johnson before answering the phone.

"Erin…" Johnson was pleading with the brunette. "Don't! Please…"

Erin just smirked. "Hello?" She used her best bedroom voice.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line was beyond confused. "I'm looking for Mark Johnson. I think I have the wrong number…"

"No, no." Erin grinned. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Mark? Marky?"

"Give me the phone Erin."

Erin smiled sweetly at her friend and handed him the receiver. "Here you go, Marky."

Johnson shook his head and hesitantly put the phone to his ear. He jerked it away when his girlfriend's voice exploded over the line. "Who the hell was that? And who in God's name do you think _you _are? You think you can jerk me around? Screw other girls? I'll tell you something, you arrogant bastard-"

Johnson held the phone out to Erin, his blue eyes wide. "Fix it."

Erin rolled her eyes and took the phone from him. "Hello, Sara right?" Mac, and everyone else, watched as Erin's eyes grew wider and wider. "Jesus Christ!" she looked at the rest of the team, "I don't think sailors even know those words… Sara- Hello? Sar- Sara! Would you listen to me for a bloody minute? Holy God. Listen, Johnson- Mark- and I are friends, just friends. Erin. What? No way! No, I mean he's cute, but I have a boyfriend. Say hello, Buzzy."

"Hello Buzzy!"

She rolled her eyes again, this time at her boyfriend. "Cute." She put the phone to her ear again. It was a long time before she spoke. "Yeah. No, I'm sorry about that. He really is. No… Yeah well, we all went to this bar last night. No. I work there. Anyway…" Johnson looked shocked as Erin began to laugh. "No, he talked about you all night. No," more laughing, "Buzzy just talks all the time anyway-"

"Hey!"

Mac looked over at his teammate. "Hey, Magic."

Johnson looked over at the bored forward. "Yeah?"

"If you ever want to talk to your girlfriend again you might want to wrestle that phone away from my sister. She can go on for hours. Buzzy! You remember that time you were over and Erin was on the phone for 4 hours and 36 minutes?"

Buzz grinned and nodded, "Oh yeah!" He looked over at Johnson, "She really was. Mac and I timed her."

"I'm bored!" Ava declared from her perch on Bah's lap. "Erin! Get off the phone and entertain me!"

Erin rolled her eyes again. "You know they could stick that way, right?" Mac asked.

"What?"

"I said, they could stick that way-"

Erin shook her head and pointed to the phone. "No. That was my stupid brother." She stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Real mature."

"Oh, that was Ava. Umm, let's see, my brother Mac, Ava, Bah, Pav, Coxie, Rizzo, my boyfriend Buzz, and Mark, obviously. What? Oh, sure, no problem. Okay. Yeah. You too. Bye."

Erin handed the phone to Johnson. "Sara wants to talk to you."

"Okay…"

"The rest of you," The brunette glanced at everyone else, "Out."

"This is my room Erin!" Cox protested.

"Out. Now."

"But-"

"Let's go Buzzy." Erin ushered everyone out of the room and winked at Johnson before she closed the door. "Have fun, Magic."

"Sara?"

"I like her."

"She's… nice."

"You forgot to call me last night."

"I know. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay."

Mark stared at the phone in shock. What? "What?"

"It's okay, Erin told me about it."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She told me you talked about me."

"I did."

"Crap, Mark, I have to go."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Laurie needs the phone. Call me in a few days okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't forget."

"I won't."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Mark stared at the phone as he hung it up. He needed to buy Erin a drink.

* * *

OC was sitting on the curb outside the hotel, waiting for Marissa, when a despondent Ashleigh wondered past him. "Ash?"

The blonde girl sniffled and wiped the tears off her face before responding. "Hey Jack."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Her resolve cracked as the blonde continued to stare at her. "No."

"What happened?"

"Dave!"

OC reached up and pulled the blonde girl down so she was sitting next to him. "You guys get in a fight?"

Ashleigh broke down and laid her head on OC's shoulder when he draped an arm about her shoulders. "Yeah." OC, uncomfortable as any male would be when a girl started crying, didn't say anything. Finally Ashleigh cried herself out. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Waiting for Marissa."

"Oh yeah!" a grin broke out on Ashleigh's face. And as beautiful asit was it just looked odd with the puffy eyes and splotchy face… "When's she getting here?"

"Any time."

"Tell me when she gets here?"

"You're not going to stay?"

"No. I should probably talk to Dave. I can't stand it when we're fighting. Even if he is being an idiot."

OC laughed. "I'll see you later Ash."

"Yeah." Ashleigh stopped when she reached the hotel door. "Hey Jack?"

The blonde turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He smiled his most devastating, 1000-watt smile at her. "Anytime Ash."

The Boston hockey player waited for 15 more minutes before he finally spotted a familiar battered blue Mustang. He jumped up, smiling insanely as the car pulled up to the curb and his girlfriend leapt out. "Jack!"

OC laughed and kissed the dark haired girl deeply. "You're here!"

"Finally." She agreed, burying herself in her boyfriend's arms. After a few minutes of just basking in each other's presence Marissa spoke again. "So O'Callahan, where can a girl get something to eat around here?"

"Always thinking with your stomach, eh Jenkins?"

"Not always." The brunette teased, wandering back over to her car. OC grinned and whistled shamelessly at his girlfriend when she bent over to retrieve her suitcase from the backseat. Marissa rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Chuckles." The usually tough 22 year old blushed when his girlfriend used his mother's childhood nickname for him. "What would your mother say?"

"Mare, you can't call me that in front of the guys!"

Marissa tossed her hair over her shoulder and handed him her bag. "Get some food in me and we'll see what I can do for you."

* * *

"Uncle Mikey!"

Rammer grinned and scooped up the little 5 year old girl as she launched herself at him. He glanced reproachfully at Val. "I wonder where she learned to do that…"

Val glared at her best friend. "Behave. We're in the presence of children."

The brunette stuck his tongue out at her. "When I'm with you I'm always in the presence of a child."

"Harsh!"

"Uncle Mikey!"

Rammer looked down as Tanner started tugging on his t-shirt. "What's up, Tanner?"

"Did you bring me a present?"

"You spend to much time with this child."

Val shrugged. "Did you?" The little girl asked again.

"Of course I did, Tan."

"Where is it?"

"Right here." Rammer pulled a pink beaded bracelet from his back pocket and held it out to the little girl. He had taken a lot of crap from the guys when he bought it, but he knew his best friend's niece would adore it.

"Pretty!" The little girl squealed as Val clasped it around her wrist. "Can I go show Daddy?"

"Of course," Val smiled as Rammer set the little girl down, "but what do you say first?"

"Thank you Uncle Mikey." The 5 year old hugged Rammer's leg and scampered off.

"The world is in trouble."

"What?"

"That girl is turning into a mini-you." Val punched Rammer in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"You deserved it." The golden haired girl pouted.

"Did not!"

"Michael?"

Val grinned as her mother entered the living room. "Hi Ma."

Lisa Dean smiled at her daughter before turning back to the big hockey player lounging against her couch. "Michael Ramsey, you come here and give me a hug right now!"

Rammer smiled as he engulfed the matronly woman in a hug. "Hi Mrs. Dean."

"Mrs. Dean? What do I look like? My mother in law? Call me Lisa. I've told you to call me Lisa. Now, you come with me and we'll see if we can't find you something to eat."

Rammer looked over at his shoulder at Val, "Yes Mrs. Dean."

"Did to." Val mouthed at the helpless Minnesotan.

* * *

"So this is Louie's?" Marissa asked as OC led her into the team's favorite hangout.

"This is it."

"See anyone you know?"

OC looked around "Yeah, there's the Coneheads, and a couple of the others over there. You sure you want to sit with them? We could always go back to the hotel room and order room service…"

Marissa shook her head. "I'm going to be traveling overseas with these people. I'd like to meet them beforehand."

"Fine." OC led his girlfriend over to the team's usual table. "Hey guys."

"Hey OC." Rizzo nodded. "Marissa?"

"Rizzo!" The brunette flew from her boyfriend's side to embrace the Italian.

OC shook his head. "Silky was right."

"Right about what?" Mac, who was sitting closest to the blonde, asked.

"About our girlfriends being more excited to see Rizzo than us."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Guys!" OC shouted, getting everyone's attention. "I want you all to meet my girlfriend, Marissa. Mare this is Mac, Johnson, Pav, Bah, Ava, Erin, Buzzy, Coxie, and you know Rizzo."

"Hi."

"So you're the girl who told Jack to hit my brother..."


	7. Norway

_Sorry it's been awhile... I've been working a lot lately and my sister's having yet another crisis with her boyfriend... Drama, drama, drama. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. And please review, it feeds my muse. :)_

* * *

Marissa shifted her weight nervously, not that she wasn't confident in her advice to her boyfriend… it was just that she would be traveling with these people; she didn't want them to hate her right off the bat. Plus, they were Jack's friends… "Umm…"

Erin almost immediately let the serious look drop off her face; she couldn't let the poor girl suffer like this. And it wasn't like Robbie didn't deserve it. The brunette laughed, releasing the table from the tense silence enveloping it. "I'm just kidding." She held out her hand to the other dark haired girl, who shook it hesitantly. "Robbie deserved it anyway."

"Hey!"

Ignoring her brother Erin pulled an empty barstool into the space between herself and Ava. "Have a seat." Then after casting a sly glance in OC's direction she turned back to the new girl. "So, you got any embarrassing stories to tell about the oh-so-cool Jack O'Callahan?"

Marissa smirked; she liked this girl. "Plenty."

OC groaned and pounded his head on the table. This was not going to be fun for him. "Marissa…"

The dark haired Bostonian grinned at her boyfriend's whiney tone. "Relax Jackie boy, I'll save the really embarrassing ones for when you really piss me off." Marissa turned back to the grinning McClanahan. "So, Jack and I have lived next to each other our entire lives, right? So there was this one time when my mom and dad were having this party with all these people from our church and they were all hanging out in our front yard… Well, I guess Jack's mom was giving him a bath-"

"Marissa."

Marissa grinned and continued her story. "Anyway, Jack didn't want to put his clothes back on, so to get away from his mom he started streaking down the street… He made it all the way to the park at the end of the street, and had started up the slide before his mom caught him. Needless to say, everyone at my parents' party was speechless."

Erin looked at OC, her brown eyes shining with mirth. "I guess it's a good thing you never actually made it down the slide, eh OC?"

The blonde buried his head in his arms at the resulting laughter. When it finally died down a bit he glared mischievously up at his girlfriend. "I'll get you for this Jenkins."

Marissa smirked and blew him a kiss. "Looking forward to it, Chuckles."

* * *

Val looked down at her best friend, who was spread out on her family's living room couch with his head in her lap. His eyes were closed, so she wasn't exactly sure whether he had dozed off or not. She ran her fingers through his silky, almost black hair; his resulting smile was her answer. "You know I love it when you do that, little Val." He mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Not so little." The long limbed girl argued.

Rammer cracked one eye open and glanced up at his friend. "Littler than me."

"Littler?" Val asked cocking one eyebrow.

Rammer shrugged and snuggled deeper into Val's lap. Littler, smaller… whatever." Val shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair again. After a few silent moments Rammer reached up and laced his fingers through Val's. "Val?"

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"Come to Norway with me."

"What?"

Rammer sat up as he felt his friend's hand go slack in his own. "Come with me."

"I- Mikey-"

The big defenseman looked pleadingly at the golden haired girl. "Please?"

Val felt herself melt, she had never been able to refuse her Mikey anything when he looked at her that way. "Mikey… I want to, but I don't see how-"

"I've got it all figured out." Rammer said excitedly. "I've got enough to pay for half of the ticket and you can stay with me at our hotel, so that won't be a problem…"

Val smiled weakly at her friend "Mikey…"

"Come on, Val. I need you with me."

"I don't know how I'm going to afford tickets to the games at the rate I'm spending money on you Michael Ramsey."

"You'll come?"

Val nodded and allowed her friend to pull her into a fierce embrace. "I'll come."

Rammer kissed the top of Val's head, before resting his cheek on her hair. "I love you Val." Val felt her chest tighten at her best friend's admission. "You're my best friend, you know?"

Val tightened the hold she had about Rammer's waist. "You're my best friend too. Mikey."

Lisa Dean stood in the doorway of her living room; she leaned back as she felt her husband come up behind her. "They're so young." The matronly woman whispered. Frank nodded and placed an arm about his wife's waist. "She loves him."

The oldest Dean grunted. "Love?"

Lisa watched as the dark haired 19 year old kissed her daughter's hair and rested his head on top of hers. "Yep," she sighed, "love."

Her husband grunted again. "Could be worse, I guess."

Lisa reached behind her and patted her husband's cheek. "Come now, mi amore."

Frank sighed and let his wife lead him away, to leave his baby girl and her 'love' alone.

* * *

Ashleigh sat on the edge of her boyfriend's bed, watching as he packed. Well, attempted to anyway. "So…" she said awkwardly, "when are you coming back?"

Silk, to his girlfriend's dismay, tossed yet another slightly wrinkled, unfolded t-shirt into his duffle bag. The blonde finally gave up her nervous fidgeting and upended Silk's bag. The brunette grinned to himself and handed his girlfriend a pair of jeans as she began to fold his clothes. He kissed Ashleigh's temple and wrapped his arms about her waist. "Two, three days."

Ashleigh nodded and leaned into Silk's embrace, still folding. "I still wish I was going with you."

Silk kissed her temple again, but didn't say anything for several minutes. They had made up soon after their blow out several days before, but the memory of it was still fresh in his mind. "I know."

The two were silent until Ashleigh finished packing Silk's bag. When she did she turned around in her boyfriend's arms and laid her head against his chest. Silk rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm going to miss you.

"Me too, baby." He rubbed his hand comfortingly over the small of her back.

"When do you have to be at the airport?" Ashleigh's words were muffled, as her head was still buried in her boyfriend's chest.

Silk looked over at the alarm clock and grimaced. "An hour."

Ashleigh sighed, one hand absentmindedly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "We'd better get going then."

Silk nodded and kissed Ashleigh's forehead. It was going to be a long three days.

* * *

The airport wasn't as emotional as most thought it would be. A large majority of the guys were gathered around a rather lively poker game. Johnson was on a payphone, predictably. Ava and Bah and Ashleigh and Silk were too wrapped up in each other to notice much else. Marissa and Erin, who had become surprisingly close, were sitting with OC, Robbie, Buzz, and Jimmy. And Rammer and Val were standing with Val's family, trying to calm down Val's mom, who was frantic about having her baby so far away.

In fact, the 7 hour, 48 minute flight was more exciting. And once again Jannie was the main attraction. The goalie somehow managed to get himself locked in one of the plane bathrooms.

Much to the amusement of Val, Marissa, and the rest of the team it took the flight attendants a good half hour to get him out. They eventually had to unscrew the door from the wall of the plane and take it right off. The best part of the whole debacle was that when they finally got the door off Jannie was fast asleep on the toilet.

The rest of the flight went pretty smoothly.

"Alright!" Herb shouted above the din of the Norwegian airport. "Listen up! The girls," he motioned to Val and Marissa, "and Doc Nagobads have volunteered to take all our bags to the hotel and get all the rooms organized, while the rest of us get to the arena for practice! So drop your bags off with the girls and as soon as you've got your gear get on the bus!"

Luckily no one's luggage had been lost.

* * *

Val and Marissa winced simultaneously as Rizzo was upended on the ice. "Ouch." Val commented dryly.

Marissa nodded and glanced at the guys on the bench. She nudged Val and nodded towards them. "What're they doing?"

Val watched as Bah poked Verchota and pointed into the stands. "I'm not really sure, but whatever it is Herb's pissed."

Marissa watched as the coach glared at the backs of his players and then said something angrily to Coach Patrick. "Do you have the feeling that the boys have screwed up royally?"

"Huge." Val nodded.

"Think we should try to find the Doc?"

Val nodded again. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Val had tears in her eyes about twenty minutes into Herb's punishment. "They're dying out there."

Marissa nodded her agreement mutely. When the lights went out both girls heaved sighs of relief. "Thank God." Marissa muttered.

Then Herb ordered the boys back onto the line. "What does he want from them?" Val lamented.

Marissa patted the younger girl on the shoulder. "Why don't you go help Doc make up some more ice packs?" She suggested.

Val was going to argue, until Johnson threw up on the ice again. "Yeah… I'm just gonna go-"

"Come on guys," Marissa urged, once the other girl was gone. "He's looking for something…"

As if on cue Rizzo's voice filled the arena. "Mike Eruzione!" He spat, to clear his throat and catch his breath. "Winthrop, Massachusetts!"

"Who do you play for?"

"I play for the United States of America!"

Herb looked the team over. Heaving, panting, sweating, throwing up… "That's all, gentlemen." Marissa let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding and rushed out onto the ice.

"Jack!" She ran- slid- straight for her boyfriend, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The blonde turned from her and spat on the ice. "I'm fine." Marissa laid a hand on his waist, and even through all the padding she could feel his muscles quivering. She was about to disagree with him when he nodded towards the blue line, where several of the guys were sprawled out, unmoving. "There's guys in worse shape than me."

Marissa nodded and kissed his cheek, ignoring the sweat, "Make sure you see Val or the Doc." OC nodded and skated wearily off the ice. She slid straight for a rough looking Janaszak. "Hey Jannie," She greeted. The goalie groaned, but didn't even bother lifting his head off the ice. "Let's get these pads off you, buddy." She struggled, but finally managed to get the pads off the uncooperative net minder. "Come on, Jannie…" she huffed, "Get up." When the goalie finally got off the ice she moved down the line. "Hey Kenny." She greeted a prostrate Morrow.

* * *

"And then we did Herbies for what Marissa says was an hour, but felt more like four days." Buzz said tiredly into the phone.

"Poor Buzzy." Erin soothed her boyfriend.

"It's good to hear your voice." Buzz said honestly. Erin smiled softly on the other end of the line. "I miss you."

"It's only been like 15 hours."

"I can't help it." Buzz shrugged helplessly. "We pretty much spend all our time together."

"I know. I miss you too."

Buzz cocked his head to one side as he heard the key scraping against the lock of the door. "I think your brother's back." He yawned, "Do ya want to talk to him?"

"Nah." Erin answered. "Tell him I'll see him when he gets back and then both of you get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah. Love you."

"I love you too."

Buzz hung up the phone and looked over at Robbie as he flopped unto his bed. "Erin?"

Buzz nodded. "How's Johnson?"

The forward didn't even bother to remove his clothes as he slidunder his covers. He, along with Rizzo and Coxie, had been taking care of the weak center, who after the practice, the game, and the endless suicide drills, was in pretty bad shape. "Drank a lot of water, I guess his throat was pretty raw. Then after we finally got some aspirin down him he fell asleep."

"Good." Buzz said tiredly.

"Yeah."

After a few minutes of silence Buzz spoke up again. "I can't wait to get home."

"Me too."


End file.
